Dulce cumpleaños
by Inokichi-chan
Summary: El mejor regalo de cumpleaños que se pueda desear dado por quien menos se esperó


Los titulares del club de tennis de Seigaku se encontraban en las canchas más no estaban entrenando, más bien estaban festejando el cumpleaños de cierta chiquilla de trenzas de ahora 16 años, ya que la estimaban mucho, era como la hermanita pequeña de todos, bueno no exactamente pero sí le tenían mucho cariño, hasta el capitán Tezuka la estimaba y con eso ya era decir mucho

Momo: Ahh Ryuzaki-chan ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Eiji: Feliz Cumpleaños Sakuno-chan- decía el pelirrojo mientras la abrazaba

Momo: Bien, creo que es hora de que abras tus regalos

Sakuno: ¿Regalos? no se hubieran molestado

Momo: Nada de eso, toma- extendiéndole una caja

Sakuno: Un bento jajaja gracias Momo-sempai

Kaido: Ten fshh

Sakuno: gracias por el pañuelo Kaido-sempai- agradecio algo asustada ya que no esperaba un regalo de él

Momo: ¿Un pañuelo? te quebraste la cabeza pensando en eso no ¿mamushi?

Kaido: Pues un bento no es la idea más original

Momo: ¿Quieres pelea?

Oishi: Ya, no se peleen por favor, Sakuno yo te voy a regalar un botiquín de primeros auxilios

Sakuno: Ahh gracias Oishi-sempai^^U-"¿pensará que soy demasiado torpe y por eso me lo da?"

Eiji: ¡Sakuno-chan! mi regalo es el más bonito de todos ¡mira!

Sakuno: Un oso de peluche, ¡qué lindo es Kikumaru-sempai, gracias!

Kawamura: Sakuno-chan, yo te regalo un cupón para ir al sushi Kawamura cuando quieras y comas todo lo que quieras

Sakuno: Muchas gracias Kawamura-sempai

Ryoma: Yo te regalo unas tijeras para que te cortes el cabello, está muy largo

Sakuno: Ryoma-kun, no me voy a cortar el cabello

Inui: Ryuzaki-chan, yo te daré esta libreta donde tengo escrito todos tus datos

Sakuno: ¿eh? ¿tienes datos de mi Inui-sempai?

Inui: ¡yo tengo datos de todos!-agregó orgulloso

Tezuka: Ryuzaki-chan, yo te obsequiaré este libro, es realmente bueno

Sakuno: Eh Gracias Tezuka buchou, lo leeré en cuanto llegue a casa

La joven estaba muy contenta sin embargo alguien faltaba ahí, era Fuji-sempai, miro a su alrededor pero ni pista de él, se sintió algo triste pero no podía hacer nada, muy agradecida con los muchachos y haciendo una reverencia se marchó a su casa, en cuanto llegó se cambio de ropa y se acostó sobre su cama con el libro que Tezuka le había regalado, estaba dispuesta a leerlo cuando de repente sonó el timbre y como no había nadie en casa tuvo que abrir la puerta.

Al abrir se encontró con la persona que menos pensó que visitaría su casa

-F-Fuji-sempai,¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó curiosa la muchacha

-Vine a preguntarte si querías salir a tomar un helado conmigo-

La joven algo confusa aceptó la petición y se marchó junto con el castaño. Al llegar a la heladería compraron dos conos de helado, ella de fresa y él de vainilla. Luego de eso fueron a pasear al parque en una caminata mientras terminaban sus helados.

-¿Fuji-sempai puedo preguntarte algo?-

-Claro- dijo muy tranquilo el joven comiendo su helado

-¿Por qué me invitaste a ir por un helado hoy?-

Él al oir la pregunta dejó de comer su helado y volteo a ver a la castaña mostrando una dulce sonrisa

-Porque sabía que hoy era tu cumpleaños pero no sabía que regalo darte-

-Ahh, ahora lo entiendo, el salir juntos hoy era mi regalo-

El muchacho abrió los ojos dejando ver el hermoso azul que poseían y se acercó a la joven, esto hizo que ella se ruborizara por la cercanía

-Te equivocas Sakuno-chan, la salida era sólo la envoltura de mi regalo-

La joven no entendía la frase del chico y él al ver su cara de confusión decidió ayudarla a descubrir su verdadero obsequio, poco a poco cerró sus ojos y se acercó a ella lentamente, ella no se movió ni un centímetro, el joven aprovechó esto y posó sus labios sobre los de la fémina moviéndolos sutilmente haciendo presión sobre ellos, luego de unos segundos se separó de ella : Feliz Cumpleaños, Sakuno-chan, diciéndole esto al oído suavemente y se marchó para su casa no sin antes observar la cara de sorpresa en la chica adornada con un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Justo en ese momento Sakuno sintió que un nuevo sentimiento se metía en su corazón, ese chico le había regalado su primer beso.

_"Sabor Vainilla"_

_"Sabor Fresa"_

Esos fueron los únicos pensamientos que cupieron en sus cabezas...


End file.
